A Thing To Remember
by GoingThroughChanges
Summary: Sasuke Leaves Sakura and the hidden leaf. it tells his story of revenge and his regret for leaving his love behind. Review please!:
1. Chapter 1

A Thing to Remember

By: Goingthroughchanges

Sasuke and Sakura

Prologue

When the crystal clear drops fell from her eyes and trailed down her cheeks like liquid pain I felt a sudden urge to reach out to her. Wrap my strong arms that knew no other tenderness then that of death around her shaking shoulders. However I knew that far more easily I could crush her with my lustful rage. Squeeze the life out of her and in the end hold her lifeless vessel in my arms. I knew I would feel the bottomless pit of regret then, until hell opened its gates to welcome me home.

"Sasuke-kun please…don't go." She whispered.

Her sweet lips quivered but her body was erect as if she was trying to keep her despair from breaking through. She was trying to show she was strong. To me. I stared coolly at her, tracing the lovely hue of her pink hair; flowing down her back like a serene waterfall. To imprint her as she was today in my mind as well as I could. I was saying goodbye to this village. This godforsaken village that proved no purpose other than a cruel reminder of all I had lost. I had to leave, to get away and grow stronger so I could defeat the one that fueled my insanity. Then maybe when and if I came back I could gaze upon her heavenly silhouette and make her smile and be able to give her the love she deserved.

"You don't need to leave." She whispered, her voice soft with a pleading edge that sliced the edges of my heart.

I didn't trust myself to say a word as I took a step forward. I prayed as I came closer that she wouldn't see my shaking hands. Begged and pleaded with whoever kept the secrets of the earth that she wouldn't see my knees that seemed to turn inwards as if they were too weak to support my body.

For my sanity and hers I prayed that she couldn't see my weakness.

She gazed into my eyes with her crystal green irises that hung in the middle of her face like sad drops of green. I couldn't face her head on. I flipped around rustling the crinkling green leaves and stood behind her. The wind flipped up her hair and I could smell the sweetness of her shampoo. So close and if I were to just reach out my hand I could touch her. Bring her close to me and breathe in her essence like every fabric of my body wanted to. I leaned closer until I was sure she could feel my warm breath on her skin. "Sakura…don't wait for me." I whispered as the swirling wind mingled with our intertwining strands of hair. "Please don't wait for me." I whispered. She sobbed her shoulders shaking as her head fell into her hands. "I'm sorry Sakura. I'm so sorry." I whispered as I gently pressed my fingers into her neck and watched as she gracefully crumbled into my waiting arms. I held her close to my chest and slowly rocked her still body for a while. "I'm sorry Sakura." I whispered gently pressing my lips against her temple. "Thank you for everything." I gently laid her on a bench slowly tracing my fingers along her cheek.

"Goodbye."

I didn't look back but I didn't dare turn back in fear that if I didn't run away as fast as I could she would catch me and hold me until she destroyed herself with her love for me.

* * *

**A/N**

**well hello everyone goingthroughchanges hereXD omg i have been gone for so long right?XD well i'm sorry about that but hey new story:D yay! this one is Sakura and Sasuke themed i know it's a common couple but hey it might be fun right:) well i hope you read and comment that would be nice and give me courage and strength to keep me going forward:D thank you for reading and i hope to hear from me soon:)**

**~goingthroughchanges**


	2. Chapter 2

A Thing to Remember

By: Goingthroughchanges

**Chapter One**

**A Deal with the Devil**

Darkness slid across his pale white face and surrounded his eyes that stared hungrily into my abyss. The abyss that hung like a mirrored image of my world that was now covered in a dark fog; hiding what could have been…what should have been. His chalk white lips lifted into a grotesque imitation of a smile that made a shiver crawl up my spine. His long purple tongue slunk out of the deep cavern of his mouth and hung suspended in air for several heart stopping moments before sliding across his lips; the smile still hovering like a perpetual shadow. His smile invaded my thoughts and hung eerily behind my closed eye lids. I could so easily become like this devil and let darkness consume my heart. But I couldn't become the beast that sucked out the light right from under the suns' nose. The mouth that took a breath and swallowed the world in darkness that was impenetrable by any light. If I became like him would I ever be able to return to grassy fields, and babbling brooks? Would I return to laughing children, idiotic blonds…and pink cherry blossoms that filled my days with a thin layer of joy?

Cherry blossoms I would miss the most. The breath taking blossoms that smiled under the sun sharing their sweet scent, while wrapping their warmth and beauty around me; giving me permission to melt inside their accepting embrace. Would I ever be able to return to those beautiful days? Or instead would I scare away the sun and cause shadows to stretch and consume everything in their destructive path.

The pale shadow before me smiled knowing my hatred was thriving inside my veins; pumping poison to my heart. But thought it was poison it was a bitter-sweet and its sweetness tempted me into taking a bite. Only a small bite then I would throw the cursed fruit away into the dirt. Throw it away and never look back. Oh! but the red sweetness that trickled down my chin and remained in my mouth with the most heavenly taste was far too much for my aching heart.

I wanted another.

One more taste.

It drowned out all thought and slayed my rational mind in an onslaught of 'what could be's' and 'what should be's'. It showed me the things I craved the most and with withering, greedy hands I reached for the mirage. However my fingers passed through the image and once again I was standing in front of the smiling devil. I looked into his snake like eyes that promised the vengeance I craved to the point I thought I would go mad if I did not obtain it. There was no cure for the poison that had become as much a part of me as my beating heart. If I did not get it I would tear myself apart until I was nothing more than a black hole; swallowing anyone and everything. Then truly to her I would be nothing. For the cherry blossoms that waited for me back home I had to concede to my treachery. I closed my eyes prayed for her happiness and stepped onto the path that disappeared into oppressive shadow.

* * *

"_Sasuke-kun! I'm so excited that we get to train together." _

_I looked up and locked eyes with a girl with a long river of flowing pink hair that swayed lazily in the breeze. For the first time I was caught in a bind that was far more powerful than any ninjutsu I had ever encountered. She blushed under my gaze, her long, graceful fingers reaching to push a loose strand of hair behind her ear. And on that breeze was a heavenly scent that made me want to breathe until I could taste it on my tongue. Who is this girl? What spell is this? She smiled and a deep warmth pillowed in the pit of my overturned stomach._

"_I'm Sakura!" she said holding out her hand. _

_I glanced at her soft pale skin but did not trust myself to touch her…I might never let go. Instead I abruptly stood and with shaking knees brushed past her. Electricity like a jolt coursed through my body and I fought the urge to turn back and stare in awe at this girl. I pressed on in a casual hurry, however this magician of a girl would not let me go so easily. _

"_Sasuke-kun! Wait! Do you want to go get some ramen? My treat!" She called, racing to my side like an excited puppy. _

_I glanced at her a sudden jolt in my heart making my breath catch painfully in my lungs. She stared up at me her eyes wide with anticipation. I grumbled and turned away a frown etched deeply into the fabric of my face. _

"_I have better things to do." I gruffly said, sweeping past her. _

_Her eyes dimmed and that beautiful smile wilted; I even though I could see tears in her eyes. I wanted to take back my harsh words and I might have if it weren't for the blond that came barreling out of a tree. _

"_YAH! Sasuke! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO THE DELICATE SAKURA-CHAN!" He yelled, his mouth opening to what I thought was an inhuman length._

_I narrowed my eyes at him forgetting briefly the beautiful girl next to me…but my forgetfulness was in all sense of the word fleeting._

"_SHUT UP NARUTO HOW COULD YOU TALK TO SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT!" the 'delicate' girl Sakura screamed._

_I stepped back barely able to keep the surprise from showing on my face. _

"_But how could you like this guy Sakura-chan? He's so cold…and he isn't as cool as me!" The blond Naruto said, his blue eyes narrowing at me._

_I straightened irritated that this boy who jumped out of a tree no less was accusing me of being uncool. Like calling the kettle black, besides I was far superior to him in every way shape and form. I squared my shoulders and stuffed my hands in my pockets while placing an indifferent look on my face. _

"_Why don't you shut up idiot." I said, with as much emotion you would apply to talking to a child. _

_Naruto's face scrunched up into little wrinkles and I could see his face burning with indignation. _

"_I'M NOT AN IDIOT! YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" He cried, pointing a finger at me while he hopped up and down like a monkey._

_I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth to say more but Sakura beat me to it. _

"_SHUT UP YOU STUPID IDIOT!" She screamed, punching Naruto square in the jaw. _

_He flew literally ten feet, landing with a satisfying whoomp that disrupted a cloud of dust. I momentarily felt bad for him but it was quickly replaced with irritation when he jumped right back up not deterred at all and once again started calling me an idiot. _

"_YOU'RE NOT SO COOL! I'M STRONGER THAN YOU! I CAN BEAT THREE OF YOU WITH MY HANDS TIED BEHIND MY BACK!" He yelled, getting himself into a frenzy that only he was caught up in. _

"_Whatever." I grumbled under my breath. Without another word I walked away followed by the sound of Sakura and Naruto arguing. For some peculiar reason that day on the walk home I smiled._

* * *

Darkness floated across my vision like a thick blanket as I came out of my walk down memory lane. Shadows hung across the trees and slithered down with gaping jaws that cried for the weak and the weary. I was neither and pushed through their thickness with a fierce dedication to make it where I was going. A sudden growl leaped from my lips as I felt the presence of an unwanted guest.

"How is life going Sasuke-Kun."

Laughter followed the voice and it spiraled around madly in the darkness. I ceased to move and crouched like an animal ready to spring.

"No need to be so hostile Sasuke…we are on the same team after all."

This time the voice was accompanied by a ghostly face that materialized out of the shadows. I didn't dare flinch like I had done so many times before and instead focused on his ugly beady eyes gleaming in the living darkness. Ugly was not a befitting word for even him. He was tall, gangly, with chalk white skin that clashed horribly with his raven black hair; hanging down his back like strings of wet coal. He was a monster…a devil in its worst form. He smiled and a deep swell of hatred filled my lungs like acid.

"How's it going?" He asked.

His lips lifted into a disconcerting smirk as he waited for my reply. Instead of answering I would have clasped my hands over his frail neck and snapped it in two with the brunt of my hatred but everything had a time and place. Right now was neither the time nor the place; so I swallowed my hatred like bad medicine.

"To you how my life is going is none of your business." I responded gruffly, knowing that his question had more to it than he disclosed.

A laugh that sent shivers down my spine escaped from his lips and his face contorted into an expression of complete madness. Laughter was never a good look on him…neither was joy…or any sort of human compassion…but who knew if he was truly human. He smiled again showing his long purple tongue that filled me with revulsion.

"It wasn't too long ago that I bestowed that curse upon you eh?" He said.

I squared my shoulders chasing scattered thoughts around in my troubled mind. It wasn't so long ago. In fact the memory was still seared in my memory.

* * *

_Sakura was on the ground her face bloodied and bruised…a colorful display of pain. Her pink hair was revealed around her as if testifying to the wrong that had been done. Burning filled my veins to the point it was almost painful but with that pain came the delight of power. Power that derived from the hatred making a place for itself in my heart. I let out a howl as I felt myself being consumed by the fiery rage that seemed to want to break through my skin._

_But it felt so good. _

_Sakura stared at me her eyes wide with horror as well as relief. I had awakened but what had I awakened to was something that caused her fear. _

"_Sakura … who did this to you?" I growled. _

_She hesitated her lips trembling with indecision. _

"_Who did it?" I shouted my anger shooting like daggers from my tongue. _

_I glanced down at my arms to see dark marks that crisscrossed up my arm in an intertwining pattern that consumed half my face. It was almost terrifying but the power I felt encouraged a smile. It was so beautiful this power. _

"_I'm going to ask again Sakura….who did this to you?" I hissed. _

"_I did." _

_I snapped my head towards the owner of the voice and narrowed my eye at the fool who dared to speak. Even now I could feel the power spreading through the rest of my body just waiting to be released in a onslaught of violence. "Whatcha going to do about it?" the responder said his head lifted in a defiant way that made my skin tingle with anger. _

_I cackled the sound of it spiraling around the tree tops with a malicious amusement. Sakura stared captivated by my display, not knowing if she should be afraid or thankful. My challenger laughed as he cried "You don't scare me I will take you done with one fatal swoop!" _

_The air came alive at the end of his proclamation and a sonic wave of immeasurable size hurtled towards me. I moved with the speed of lightening ending up behind him when he though victory had been won. I smiled as I leaned closer so he could feel the venom in my words. _

"_You should be afraid." _

_Before he could even turn I had smashed my hand into his skull with destructive sending him flying backwards. He spat and spluttered trying to calm the ringing inside his head. However I was not done, I still thirsted for more violence. Blood had to be given for the blood Sakura had lost. No one was ever going to touch her and get away with it. _

_No one. _

_My opponent still lay on the ground not yet recovering from my hard blow to his face. _

"_Not getting up." I taunted as I pressed my foot into the small of his back.  
_

_He let out a pain filled squeak as I grabbed his arms roughly. I chuckled darkly as I pulled his arms back further and leaned closer to his ear. _

"_You haven't felt real pain yet." _

_With that said I jerked his arms back and relished in the sound of his screams that filled the air like a strong solo accompanied by the ensemble of his cracking and splintering bone. I laughed at the feeling of pure power coursing through my veins and lifting my mind into pure ecstasy. I dropped his motionless body on the dirt and turned to his partner standing a little ways away frozen in fear. _

"_Looks like your next." I growled smiling with the grace of a devil. _

_I advanced not caring Sakura was staring at me with such fear. This power I wouldn't let it go for anyone. _

_Not anyone…_

_But before I could grab my next victim in my deadly clutches I felt her arms circle around me. I froze allowing her warmth to seep through my skin and sedate the inferno that burned with my anger. _

"_I'm alright Sasuke. Please it's okay. I'm alright." She whispered. _

_Her soothing voice fell through my head like a waterfall, soothing every part of me until I was exhausted with this venom that I was carrying. It would just be easier to just let her gentle embrace fill me with love. The fire subsided and the marks that covered my body slowly disappeared until I was myself again. I closed my eyes allowing her warmth to invade my body and fix what was broken. Looking back there was really no other time than that I wanted to say I love you to her so much. But Instead of telling her my deepest secret I let her hold me wishing that she would never let go._

* * *

I was thrown back into the present with a start. There was a sudden stillness in the air and to my relief the pale devil had disappeared while I mingled with my distant memories. I sighed shaking my head at my foolishness, the past was best buried under layers of forgetfulness. There were constantly times where I wanted to forget the warmth of her skin on my own burry it under a cement floor of vagueness. It would be so much easier if I could abandon her memory like I did her. But every time I closed my eyes I could see her smile…hear her laughter spiral through my mind like a never ending song.

I gazed up into the oozing shadows that seemed to call me from every which way. I could feel them tugging at my heart but I did not conceded…I needed to be strong so when I went back her smile would still be aimed at me.

* * *

**A/N**

**so the long awaited first chapterXDDDD i know it took me forever! but it's super long right? well at least it's longer than usual lol but anywho i hope you guys like it i put a lot of time into it edited it a BUNCH! though there are probably still some typos somewhere i can never get rid of all of them...gosh it must be my vision lol XDDDDD but anywho please comment thank you to bookwormqueen7 for the first comment:DDD thank you bunches and i hope you guys liked this chapter:DDD next one will be in Sakura's POV:) yeah!:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two **

**Chasing Waterfalls**

**A/N**

**I re-edited this chapter because i felt like it wasn't good enough so here it is again:) Chapter four will be in Sasuke's POV so look forward to it:3 anywho there isn't much changed other than the word structure, and new vocabulary but the content has not changed so it is not necessary that you read it again but it might make more sense and be better written. but anywho i tried to make it better:) enjoy:D**

**~goingthroughchanges**

* * *

The mist hung thick over my vision as I trudged silently through the empty streets; my murmurs of staggered breath echoing in the streets that the living ceased to walk. I half expected a devil to pounce out of the oozing darkness and extinguish my pitiful life. I shivered as the wind's gentle breath brushed my skin. I pulled my arms around me to lock in the warmth that was rapidly escaping me…I had no time to grab a jacket before I fled out the door in a panicked frenzy.

Sasuke.

Someone had seen him. I abruptly picked up my pace my breath becoming a panicked ghost in the still air. As I ran images of times that I would rather have forgotten resurfaced from the dark pit that they lay in.

"_**Sakura stay out of this." Sasuke hissed.**_

_**His black eyes filled with an anger I had never seen before. **_

"_**Sasuke! Stop! You will really hurt each other!" I pleaded. **_

_**My fingers dug sharply into his arm as I tried desperately to reason with the anger that had consumed his mind. **_

"_**Stay out of it!" He yelled. **_

_**He jerked his hand away and the sound of a thousand birds…**_

"Sakura."

I looked up and Naruto stood before me. Though I had no recollection of ever encountering his presence there he was like a tall pillar before me. He stared his blue eyes hanging in the middle of his face grim and void of joy. I wanted to turn away but I was captured by the pain mirrored in them. Though Sasuke had left far superior in his absence Naruto had matured. His jaw strengthened and his legs shot up towards the stretching sky. But the change you could see just by looking at him was his eyes. They were the same baby blue but were clouded at the edges as if attesting to the pain he had endured. With that pain however came the wisdom he desperately needed and while it was a blessing there wasn't a day where I didn't wish the clouds would disappear from his 's lips suddenly lifted into a smile as he noticed my return to reality.

"Hey Sakura! Were you dozing on your feet or something?" He asked grinning like the loon I knew he was.

I rolled my eyes and raised my fists threateningly.  
"Watch it even when I'm dozing I can still whip your butt." I retorted.

His grin widened as he placed his open palms against the back of his head and rocked on the balls of his feet.  
"I get it. I get it." He said.

A small smile lifted my lips but didn't reach my eyes. Naruto noticed my lack of joy and stared intently at me as his brows furrowed.

"You're worried about him aren't you?" He asked.

Though he phrased it as a question it was more of an observation and needed no reply.

However I granted one as I ran my hand through my hair that remained tragically short.

"You know the answer to that already Naruto."

He nodded his smile completely fading as he looked away.

"Yeah I know too well." He whispered.

His words floated along the breeze and filled the space between us that suddenly felt very large; larger than it should have been. I also turned away no longer willing to see the truth that was forged deep into the making of his irises. Instead I looked up into the night sky that twinkled brilliantly with a thousand stars, while the white crescent moon hung in between the blaze like the eye of a judge.

I shook away the thought and in a soft whisper I asked "Do you think he's looking up at the sky right now?"

Naruto didn't respond instead he turned his attention to the night sky, as if he wanted to understand what I was thinking.

What was the true pull of the sky?

We stood suspended in silence that seemed to hang on our shoulders, a burden hidden behind thin smiles and boisterous laughter.

Naruto was the first to break the silence.

"Should we go and see what the news is?" He asked.

His lips were turned up in a smile but his eyes flickered sorrowfully and the clouds stretched to cover whatever light still remained in them. I slowly turned to him my eyes unable to hide the pain and fear. I quickly looked away hoping he had not seen what I dared not portray. Naruto rested his hand on my shoulder causing my breath to catch painfully in my throat.

"Let's go Sakura." He said.

His voice was gentle and his touch warm in the cold wind. I slowly raised my head allowing the moon to illuminate the tears in my eyes. I pushed a smile on my face then chased my tears back to the dark cavern were they belonged.

"Yeah let's go." I said.

I stepped out of the reach of his hand and watched as it remained afloat for several heart shattering moments before falling motionless to his side. We stood gazing at each other, arguing back and forth silently in our eyes. I was the first to look away.

"Sakura …" Naruto began stepping toward me.

I cut him off with a dismissive wave of my hand.

"Just don't." I whispered.

Before he could say more I rushed into the building.

Naruto followed slowly behind and the gap between us only grew wider as we lost our minds in regrets that after all these years had not faded. Still they remained in the deepest depths of our minds to wait for their chance to resurface and choke what little life had reemerged. I suddenly came to a stop allowing my sorrow to pull my chin to my chest. This would be the time I cried but I had cried a life time of tears and there were none left. Naruto's touch brought me back to life and I turned to look into his eyes but a voice stopped me.

"You are here. Come in."

Tsunada stood in the doorway her face overcast with deathly promise. I turned to look upon our village's Hokage and my teacher with fearful eyes.

Did I really want to hear what she was about to tell me?

Could I really handle what I knew would be just another pile of grief?

But then again could I really just walk away?

Naruto's hand on my shoulder tightened and I could feel that he too was not sure he could take what was to be said. To follow would be more of the nightmares that caused dark circles under his eyes. Sleepless nights that both of us experienced…all because of that one person we could never forget. Countless years of grief he had caused …but still our love for him had not changed. My love for him as well had not diminished and in this blue ocean of pain and despair I still felt my heart beating solely for him. Tsunada waited her arms crossed across her large chest and her piercing eyes looking for our decision. I finally nodded stepping towards the woman whose only acknowledgment of my decision was the drooping of her shoulders. As I walked into the room she looked back at Naruto who still held his hand suspended where my shoulder used to be. He stared at his hand as if just by looking he could bring me back. He slowly retracted his hand curling his fingers in, as he studied his hand with drooping eyes.

"Naruto?" Tsunada called her voice softer than her usual bark.

He looked up as if snapped out of a daze. A hard grin lifted his lips as he stuffed both his hands deeply into his pockets.

"Coming. Coming." He said as he strode into the room with a tight smile.

He pretended that he was confident gazing around the familiar office with a grin on his face, but his fists remained in his pockets curled tightly into fists. The door shut behind him and a deafening silence overtook us. I suddenly was conscious of my breathing that filled the room's empty corners. Tsunada casually walked to her desk that as usual was piled high with papers and booklets that she would likely have me do later. She stopped staring at her chair for several moments before heavily siting down a burst of air slightly parting her lips. She leaned back and clasped her hands under her chin as she gazed at our strained silhouettes.

"We have news of Sasuke's whereabouts." She said.

The implications of her words filled me with hope but also with a foreshadowing of doom.

What Sasuke would I find?

Would it be the one I loved?

"He has been spotted in the forest of death."

I felt a pain in my chest as her words sunk in.

Oh god no.

Naruto remained un-phased and took in a lungful of air. It looked as if it pained him.

"I will bring Sasuke back no matter what! I promise!" he said with a burst of energy that seemed to cause submerged wrinkles to appear on his youthful skin.

He had aged so much it was disheartening.

Naruto out of all of us had tried the hardest; trained until his blood mixed with sweat that dripped down his forehead. However like the rest of us his labor…and dedication did little to bring Sasuke back. All the same with his blue eyes trained on me he said "I will bring him back Sakura. I promise."

I looked away. I knew why he did this and though I wanted him to abandon this fool hardy mission I couldn't bring myself to say the necessary words.

I loved Sasuke so much…I wanted him back at whatever cost…even if it was another life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

**Nightmares**

**A/N**

**Long time no see i know!. I graduated!O.O Omg! i'm actually now an official adult! craziness! and anywho i uploaded this as soon as i could with all this stuff for planning for my future has gotten me a little stressed and very busy! so i hope you enjoy this chapter and please please review! i know i'm like the most horrible person when it comes to uploading but if people are all like "Hey! you need to upload more i love your story!" then i will be like "OMG! someone likes me story! i must write the next chapter right now!" that might sound exaggerated but that's actually how it goes lolXD so please review or i will continue on my snail pace lol but yeah i don't bite! even constructive criticism it welcome:) but remember i said constructive so in detail say what you like and what you don't like and why haha but yeah review please:3 and enjoy this chapter! it's in Sasuke's point of view this time...i think it's going to switch every couple chapters or so...but anywho enjoy!**

**~goingthroughchanges**

* * *

Smoke filled my nostrils and choked my lungs as I stood on top of a building surveying the burning homes. Through the thick black tar that hung in the air I could see the silhouettes of woman and children running through the streets. Their panicked cries filled my ears and scratched at my aching brain, but still I remained a silent shadow watching their lives and all they knew crumble to dust. A dust that after the blaze would be picked up in the wind and carried elsewhere, leaving nothing of what they knew and loved behind.

Flames licked at the bottom of a house where a mother screamed from the window clutching a young girl tightly to her chest. A trail of dark tears stained her cheeks as she screamed into the thick smoke…but her pleas were swallowed by the screams of victims on the street. But still she yelled squeezing her little girl to her chest as if that would save her from the inferno.

I wanted to close my eyes against this horrible nightmare but I found the more I urged them to close the more I couldn't imagine doing so. This was all my doing. I forced myself to watch until the woman and her child burst into flame. I watched until their screams of agony died on their lips and what remained of them was the smell of their burning flesh, and their voices echoing in my mind.

And there I stood my hands curled tightly into fists by my side, my bloodless lips pulled tight into a straight line. This was what it felt like to watch lives end and I knew as the last flame lost its life and the screams turned into barely audible moans I would never ever forget that woman and her little girl. The baby who cried and wailed screaming 'Mommy it hurts' as her mother tried to protect her from the flames while knowing she would fail. I hung my head my nails digging painfully into my palms. Tears streaked down my cheeks as the morning sun came from behind the hills illuminating my figure in a heavenly glow.

This was all so wrong.

Me standing here with light sticking to my arms as if I was a god, as if this was any other regular morning. But the charred corpses on the street would never let me forget that this was not any morning. They would never let me forget what I had done.

* * *

I wandered through the trees my clothes black from the smoke. Images of the village I destroyed flashed through my brain and I stumbled on a stray root falling to my knees. I paused letting my fingers sink into the cold dirt. My fingers were aching and as I curled them around the nice cool dirt they caught on fire. They burned until the fire swept from my hands into my veins and boiled my blood until I felt it in my throat.

I screamed the fire engraving itself in my howls of agony. I fell to the ground grabbing at my skin as the ink black markings traveled up my body branding themselves into my flesh. Howls filled the air and my nails desperately tore at my skin until finally I fell still. Just still as if death had finally conquered me under the green canopy of the dancing trees.

If only it had.

I closed my eyes letting the wind gently brush my skin as if it were forgiving me for my sins. The sins that now were branded forever in my heart. I couldn't believe how much of a fool I was. How could I think that I would forget these treacheries like I would forget stomping on a bug.

Tears pulled at the edges of my eyes as her face floated before my vision. Her pink hair that under the gentle rays of sunlight caught on fire…and her smile. Her smile that shone brighter than any sun or moon. Tears fell down my cheeks and I lifted my arm to cover my pain from her.

"Please forgive me." I sobbed.

"Forgive me Sakura." I whispered as a hard lump formed in my throat.

I took in a sharp breath as I continued to talk to her ghost that now sat on a rock watching me.

"I don't know how I can ever face you...how can I touch you with my hands soaked in blood?"

I paused the lump in my throat making it impossible to say another word.

Her ghost watched me from her perch for a breathless moment before coming to my side. Her soft hands landed on my cheeks and her green eyes examined the clear trail of tears that adorned my face. She smiled, though the sorrow in it was more painful than her previous joy.

"I'm so sorry." I choked out as I again tried to hide my face from her.

But she held me with her hands and in those few moments we stared at each other. Locked in a embrace that no words could ever describe.

Then she was gone.

Away she went on the floating breeze, leaving only the feeling of her hands on my skin for me to remember.

* * *

_She hung halfway over the bridge staring at the swirling water underneath._

_ She wouldn't know but I was carefully watching. _

_I desperately wanted her to move away from the edge but she looked so peaceful it would have been a waste to break the moment. _

_S__o I watched. _

_Watched as she smiled at the fish darting under the thin layer of water, and how every few moments she would carefully curl her pink hair behind her ear. I watched everything to the curve of her fingers on the ledge, to the slight rising and falling of her chest. _

_She was by far the most beautiful creature. _

_She suddenly turned catching my eye. I froze suddenly afraid of what she would see in my eyes. But I need not have worried for she smiled, catching the beauty of the sun's rays in a simple action. _

_The breath shot out of me and I couldn't look away. Again she was spinning me into one of her binding spells. When she spoke I couldn't decipher the words but they fell upon my conscious like far off mesmerizing music. She laughed and I could have sworn birds were singing along to her tune. Then she was silent and she studied me with her green eyes that shone brightly in the sunlight. It was one of those moments where the world slows and everything disappears. Those moments that seem to last for a beautiful moment longer than they normally would so you could soak it in. Breathe It in. Remember it for a day were there is nothing left but a memory. She smiled and turned back to her examination of the river. The moment was lost in the swirling wind, going off to whisper it's tale to a listening ear. _

_It would never be forgotten even if she did._

_ Even if I did, the memory would be forever etched into the history of the world and before it was truly lost to me I whispered "I love you Sakura."_

* * *

I sat alone.

A river laughed in front of me urging despite my sorrow to laugh along and remember the days where I would consider what it would feel like to laugh. Now those thoughts have drowned under a puddle of painful memories.

I would never again think of laughing.

I hung my head and traced the deep crevices in my hands. There was a time before this that I had gotten my future read.

So long ago….

* * *

"_Young man let me read your future free of charge." _

_I turned to see a woman staring at me. Her eyes were half hidden under sagging flesh and her hands shook as she held them out to me. I hesitated I didn't want to know the future I knew was bleak. _

"_Come. Don't be shy." She said as she took my hands with her bony fingers. _

_I flinched but didn't pull away. _

_She gazed intensely at my hand her eyes boring holes. Right when I was about to pull my hands away and walk away she did something that made my blood freeze in my veins. _

_She cried._

_ Tears rolled down her cheeks and stained my palms. I stared captivated by her display of sorrow before jerking my hand away. I turned and quickly began to walk away but even with my back turned I could feel her eyes on my back. And when i looked down at my palms i could see her tears..._

* * *

I curled my fingers into my palm and brought my gaze upwards to the sky that was beginning to turn to brilliant shades of gold. This moment was the moment that all dreams were made of and here I was my hands stained with blood…enjoying the golden sky.

Was this a sick joke by god?

I laughed joylessly before pushing myself to my feet. My job had only begun. There was more pain to cause and far more blood to spill.

It was only the beginning of my nightmare and as I walked away I left a little bit of me sitting alone by that river.

* * *

**A/N**

**Fourth chapter WOOOOOOOH! okay so review please:) it would be very very nice! and as i said before if you speak a different language i swear to god i will translate it lol but then again how would you read my story...hmmmm a question that i dont' have the answer to but anywho! review please! it would make my day! AND! you get an honorable mention:3 who dosen't like those huh? okay until next time! **

**~goingthroughchanges**


End file.
